Kokoro
by Volac
Summary: Shekil doit bien faire face à la réalité mais un nouvel espoir surgit pour lui... Ce n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde... Yaoi...première partie du deuxième chapitre en ligne...
1. Kokoro chapitre 1

Titre : Kokoro

Auteur : Cro

Source : Devil Devil

Genre : shonen-aï… hey oui, j'en suis capable… prends pas cet air déçu Blue … bon, disons Yaoi quand même… POV Shekil

Couples : Anciennement, Ios x Shekil puis Shekil + Ioset Ios + Sword

Note : je pense que sans avoir lu les mangas, ça doit pas être très clair… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fanfic. Les mots sont sortis facilement mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un point positif ou non...

* * *

Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser partir. Je le sens au fond de moi. Mon cœur crie sa douleur et le souffle court, je le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir bordé de colonnes blanches. 

Ne me laisse pas… ne t'en va pas…

Mes yeux me piquent, je sens les larmes qui veulent sortir, je les retiens. Il ne faut pas, je ne peux pas me montrer faible, il ne peut aimer un faible.

Ios…

Ma voix se perd, mon cœur se serre, mon souffle se raccourcit, mon estomac se révulse… mon esprit ne peut se résigner.

Je résiste un moment mais je ne tiens pas bien longtemps : je cède. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes, prêtes à me lâcher, me le permettent.

IOS ! Attends !

Il s'arrête à peine un instant, se tourne légèrement sans pour autant me faire face. Je sens sa détermination à en finir avec cette histoire, à comprendre où est sa place mais… je ne peux m'y soumettre. Il ne reviendra pas, je le sais. Quoiqu'il arrive mon ange ne reviendra pas. Il mourra ou il s'abandonnera à lui. Il a de tels sentiments pour ce démon, ce Sword… si forts qu'ils en deviennent presque palpables. Il désespère de cet amour alors que moi, je ne veux que lui donner le mien. Il se laisserait mourir pour lui mais ne me voit pas. Et moi, je me sacrifierai pour toi… je te l'ai même proposais mais tu as refusé.

Je le rejoins et pose ma main sur son épaule. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait me repousser mais il s'arrête de nouveau. Pendant un moment… j'espère.

Je l'enlace pendant quelques secondes à peine dans toute ma détresse, et rien ne peut refroidir la chaleur qui prend alors possession de mon cœur quand ses bras se referment autour de moi… comme autrefois, quand il ne l'avait pas rencontré, quand il n'hurlait pas son nom dans ses rêves1 alors qu'il dormait à mes cotés, quand il me murmurait à l'oreille des mots doux alors que je venais à peine d'émerger du pays des songes, entortillé dans les draps blancs de son lit.

Il se baisse alors et me dépose un léger baiser au bord des lèvres.

…

Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser partir, l'abandonner au sort que je savais le sien mais quand sa main glissa le long de mon corps pour alors s'éloigner, je ne fis rien, je n'en avais plus la force. Je suis impardonnable.

Je ne put tarir le flot de mes larmes quand la nouvelle me parvint. J'avais imaginé la mort, la déchéance mais pas ça. Comment aurais-je pu songer qu'il serait coincer dans le monde des humains, en ce territoire interdit, où je ne pourrais pas le voir ?

Dès lors d'une certaine manière, il était mort pour moi. Il ne reviendrait jamais.

Ce fut Mickaël qui me ranima dans la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais tombé. Il me convoqua et me confia la mission de lui confier ce sabre et de t'ordonner de tuer Sword. Je pris l'ordre comme mon souhait qui se réaliser, j'allais le revoir et mettre fin à la vie de ce démon qui m'avait volé ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas un hasard s'il me l'a demandé à moi, il sait sûrement pour nous deux. Il avait déjà la suite du plan en tête, je pense.

Je descendis donc sur terre et là, je fus aussitôt surpris. Le berseker était sur le point d'en finir avec lui. Fou de haine, j'ai frappé et je me rendis alors compte que je venais de lui sauver la vie. Ca me semblait si étrange. C'est moi qui suis faible… pas lui… Mon cœur se serra face à son nouveau corps et il crut que c'était Sword qui venait ainsi lui porter main forte. Mon cœur saignait. Comment pouvait-il croire que ce démon diminué viendrait l'aider ! Pourtant quand il m'a reconnu, son sourire et son regard l'ont trahi… il ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi.

Agenouillé devant lui, je lui est fait comprendre à demi-mots que j'étais encore prêt à partager avec lui, à revenir en arrière.

Et puis, il osa prononcer le nom de celui qui était coupable de tout cela. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'énerve facilement depuis qu'il est parti… c'est Mickaël qui me l'a fait remarquer.

J'ai essayé dès lors de garder mon impassibilité mais c'était douloureux pour mon cœur. Je n'ai pas bronché lorsque j'ai vu l'horreur dans ses yeux à l'idée de tuer le démon. Je ne savais plus que penser. Et avec ça, il se met à défendre tous les démons. N'ai-je donc plus la même importance à ces yeux et a-t-il abandonné le paradis ? J'ai alors mis une certaine menace dans ma voix mais c'était surtout de la jalousie contenue avec peine et je lui ai tourné le dos.

Ne pouvant me résoudre à le quitter juste après l'avoir retrouvé, je suis resté près de lui, m'installant sur le toit de cet hôpital où il veillait sur ce démon, j'ai observé l'horizon en me laissant emporter, dériver dans mes pensées confuses. Ce monde semblait me crier que je serais bientôt sien. Je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi. Moi, je ne désirais qu'une chose : Ios dans mes bras, ses caresses sur ma peau, ses murmures à mes oreilles…

Il arriva alors. Et ma haine se libera. J'ai beau passer pour pur, je ne suis pas vraiment digne d'être un ange, je connais la colère, j'ai déjà tué et goûté aux plaisirs de la chair dans ses bras. Je voulais le terrasser, j'allais reconquérir le cœur de Ios. Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte des sentiments que mon ange lui porte ou alors il s'en moque éperdument. Comment expliquer autrement son manque total de respect ?

Il m'énerve, lui et son air dédaigneux. Je vais le massacrer et je rapporterai son corps, humain ou non, à Mickaël. Alors Ios serra à moi, à moi seul ! Son poing rencontre ma mâchoire qui craque sinistrement et je suis projeté à terre. Il commence à sérieusement me courir sur le système ce crétin. Je sens mon aura devenir plus puissante, aidée par la haine que je lui porte. Ce n'est plus une simple colère. Je le hais. Tout simplement. Je vais l'écraser et le…

Bien sûr… Fallait que Ios m'arrête. Bien sûr… il préfère son démon ! Et il a détourné mon attention avec ça. Ma décharge va pour percuter un bus et à ma grande surprise, le démon l'arrête.

Manque plus que ça, un démon qui sauve les humains. D'un coté, il est plus fort que je le pensais. De l'autre, j'ai toujours une vraie rancune envers lui.

Je tremble quand il m'appelle. Et je me retourne vers lui, frissonnant.

Pardonne-moi, Ios…

Je dois te dire quelque chose, Shekil… Je ne peux pas tuer Sword…

J'écarquille les yeux. Il me le dit en face ! Il l'aime… Je tente comme je peux de le dissuader une dernière fois mais sa voix montre qu'il est sûr de lui. Je baisse les yeux au sol pendant un long moment.

Mais Ios…

Il s'accroupit face à moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur et passe une main dans mes cheveux avec une douceur qui me fait frissonner.

Ne reste pas fixer sur le passé. On a tous changés.

Ses lèvres viennent embrasser mon front et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras.

Mais Ios…

Il pose son index sur ma bouche et me serre contre lui.

Cherche ta voie…

J'hésite un moment en l'enlaçant.

Je l'ai déjà trouvé… Je veillerais sur toi quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Il soupire mais il a compris comme moi qu'on est liés et que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

* * *

A suivre… ? 

Ca dépendra de si j'ai le temps, si rien ne me tombe sur la tête entre temps (genreles autres trucs que j'ai à écrire )et aussi de si ça plait…

* * *

1 Hmm… selon Sword, les anges et les démons ne font pas de rêves… mais il n'empêche… je dis ce que je veux na ! 


	2. Kokoro chapitre 2a

Titre : Kokoro

Auteur : Cro

Source : Devil Devil

Genre : yaoi… partage en dérive… (comment que ça se dit pas ?), ce n'est plus la même ambiance lourde, je suis plus dans mon élément. En contre partie, je n'ai toujours aucun scénar si ce n'est des idées (un peu) plus précises de là ou je pense aller. Après ce chapitre, je ne suivrai sûrement presque plus le manga original

Couples : toujours ceux du premier plus un autre de persos originaux.

Disclaimer : non, sont pas à moi, ça ferait vraiment trop de bordel chez moi… Ah si, Azraël est bien à moi et je le garde.

Azraël : mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? çç

Cro : mais arrêtes de te plaindre, tas de plumes…

Note : j'suis dégoûtée ! J'avais écris le deuxième chapitre mais impossible de remettre la main dessus alors j'ai recommencé… et résultat c'est plus du tout la même chose --

En tout cas, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue… merci aux personnes ayant laissé des reviews, ça me fait plaisir

Pour ce qui est du couple Shekil + ios, je trouve que c'est quand même flagrant, même dans le manga… alors j'allais pas me priver d'enquiquiner mon chouchou de Shekil… Voilà…

Bonne lecture…

Soit dit en passant il n'y a là que la première partie du chapitre… j'en rajouterai par la suite…

* * *

Seul, désespéré, enroulé dans les couvertures de ce lit que l'on partageait ensemble, je cherche en vain le sommeil, unique protection (un peu près) efficace contre mes idées morbides. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que quand je me réveillerais, il me serrera dans ses bras en murmurant à mon oreille « Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? » avec cette voix si rassurante.

Les paupières à demi-closes, j'observe le plafond en essayant d'occuper mon esprit autrement… Vous allez me dire, c'est pas non plus super efficace mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… De toute façon rien n'accepte de pénétrer mon esprit agonisant.

On frappe à la porte et j'hausse un sourcil, surpris et me demandant peut venir à une heure pareille. Autant pour moi, c'est onze heures. Je devrais être lever depuis longtemps mais avec la nuit blanche que j'ai passé… Après un moment d'hésitation, je me glisse en dehors de mon lit et enfile rapidement un pantalon avant de soupirer un « entrer » pas très convaincu.

…

La prochaine fois, je me tais. Pourquoi lui !

« Que veux tu ? »

Ma voix ressemble plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose mais voir cet ange en particulier était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

« Allons Shekil, ne te montres pas si agressif… »

Je l'observe un moment avec un air de prédateur affamé et furieux. Il est un peu plus petit que moi et porte une longue chevelure châtaigne constellée de tresses et de perles, cascadant jusqu'au bas de son dos en une épaisse crinière souple. Ses yeux n'étant étrangement pas de la même couleur sont fixés sur moi. Ce regard pourrait gêné n'apporte qui mais je le connais trop bien. Je le sens un peu peiné de cet accueil froid mais je dois avouer que là, sur le moment, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il soupire en triturant l'une de ses tresses.

« Me dis pas que tu es venu ici sans raison, Azraël1. C'est l'autre andouille qui t'envoie ? »

Il me lance un regard las.

« Je tiens à signaler qu'on y est pour rien en ce qui concerne la situation actuelle alors arrêtes de crier. Je suis plus doué que toi à ce petit jeu… »

Ce qu'il peut n'énerver… ceci dit, il n'a pas tort, il n'est coupable en rien mais faut bien que ma colère retombe sur quelqu'un.

« De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il vient de prendre un air furieux et soudainement, je me sens encore plus mal jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un glapissement de surprise. Je vous assure, il glapit, c'est le seul mot qui me vient. Je lève les yeux vers lui et manque de péter un câble. Azraël fait une grimace de douleur très compréhensive vu qu'on est en train de lui tirer les cheveux. Le « on » désignant un ange blond qui sourit avec un air légèrement moqueur.

« On se calme vous deux… »

« Mais Mitzraël… », couine Azraël avec un air piteux.

La scène parvient à m'arracher un sourire qui retombe vite quand le regard bleu du nouveau venu se pose sur moi. Après un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son pseudo-attaquant, Azraël se libère les cheveux et nous tourne le dos avec un air boudeur, s'occupant à refaire les tresses quelque peu décoiffées en maugréant. Je baisse les yeux au sol attendant les réprimandes qui ne vont pas tarder, je le devine.

« Ressaisis toi, Shekil… Mickael m'a dit que de venir te voir parce qu'il s'inquiète… enfin, pour ce qu'il en dit… »

« C'est bon ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de vous. Je me suis très bien débrouillé sans deux guignols dans les pattes jusqu'ici. »

« Faut te changer les idées… »

« Non ! »

« T'en penses quoi Mitzy ? »

« Bah, j'en sais trop rien… »

« Non, j'ai dit ! m'époumonais-je alors qu'Azraël me traîne littéralement derrière lui. »

* * *

Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fait embarquer ? C'est du Azraël tout cracher ça. Si on se fait chopper, je donne pas cher de ma peau. Eux, ils s'en contrefoutent !

Azraël est l'un des anges les plus craints de tous les cieux. Après tout, il n'hésite pas à prendre l'âme de quiconque le gène, ange y compris. Bon, faut le pousser à bout quand même pour obtenir ce résultat. Genre, s'attaquer à son Miztrael chéri.

Mickael garde les deux sous la main avec prudence et leur pardonnent la plupart de leurs erreurs ou désobéissance. Mais moi…

Je jette un regard suspect à Azraël qui vole un peu près aussi droit qu'un rugbyman s'étant bourré de la vodka2. Il peut pas s'empêcher de faire le clown celui-là.

Une bourrasque d'air frais me fait frémir et Mitzraël me sourit avec un air calme et rassurant.

« De quoi s'agit-il au juste ? »

« Je croyais qu'on sortait pour que j'oublie ça, non ? »

J'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie sentimentale à celui-là… surtout pas à lui.

Je me fige soudainement, battant des ailes pour rester en place, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, puis jete un coup d'œil inquiet à mes deux compagnons. Azraël hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sens rien ? »

« Tu sais bien que la perception n'est pas loin d'être mon point fort. »

L'aura puissante et assurément maléfique que je ressens me fait un court instant frissonner. Je me dirige automatiquement vers elle. Cassé du démon aura un effet plus efficace sur mes nerfs que cette petite balade.

Mes deux aînés me suivent après s'être concertés du regard. Mon sabre en main, une envie de meurtre au cœur, je me jette sur l'intrus que je viens de trouver. Je le percute de plein fouet.

« Shekil ! »

Le cri de Mitzraël me refait reprendre un peu mes esprits. Mon attaque n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet et c'est Azraël qui me tire en arrière avec un grognement de mécontentement. Si, je vous assure, il grogne.

La distance me permet de voir ma 'proie' que je n'avais pas observer. Il est grand, même pour un démon. Une épaisse tresse se balance au grès du vent derrière lui. Je me braque en posant mon regard dans le sien. Il est visiblement furieux.

« Shiva », fait la voix d'Azraël.

J'écarquille les yeux. L'homme face à moi est donc Shiva Garland.

Il affiche désormais un espèce de sourire amusé.

« Tu tombes bien, vieux. Tu vas avoir du boulot », ricane un second démon.

Azraël me repousse en arrière vers son compagnon alors qu'il observe chacun des démons l'un après l'autre. Pour ma part, je suis trop préoccupé par l'aura de puissance de Shiva pour lui dire que d'arrêter de me traiter comme un gosse.

« Ah, que puis-je pour vous ? » grommelle le châtain visiblement contrarié que le démon ai un comportement si familier.

Le second démon a un rire gras.

« Mission d'exécution », fit-il en se désignant lui-même.

Mitzraël marmonne je ne sais trop quoi à propos de « sombre crétin ».

« Il y aura bientôt une âme damnée a récupéré. Tu devrais rester dans le coin. »

« Si tu veux papoter avec monsieur 'je suis un ange qui se prend pour un démon', fais donc, moi, je prends de l'avance. Le temps que tu te ramènes, j'en aurai fini. »

Le démon inconnu file à tirs d'ailes.

Azraël et Shiva échangent un sourire qui me glacent le sang.

« C'est Sword sa cible ? »

« Gagné. »

« Et la tienne ? »

Le démon ne se départit pas de son sourire mais il prend un air plus sadique.

« Vous jouez dangereusement. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« En fait, c'est qui le bouffon ? »

« Sodom Bars… »

« Oh… je l'imaginais plus… comment dire… »

Je tremble d'excitation contenue, n'écoutant plus la suite de leur conversation. Sword a des exécuteurs qui veulent sa peau. Je n'aurai peut-être pas à faire le sale bouleau moi-même.

Mitzrael m'observe un moment avant de secouer la tête. J'arrête aussitôt de m'agiter comme un gamin hyperactif ou comme Azraël sous caféine3.

La suite dès que j'ai le temps… au pire passez sur le forum que j'ai mis en homepage… j'y mettrai sûrement des bouts…

* * *

1 Cro : Hey hey… mon choupinet…  
Blue : je rêve ou c'est…? 

Cro : pas pu m'empêcher… encore dit toi que c'est pas le pire… attends la suite…

2 Et là, on aimerait être ignorant et ne pas savoir ce que ça donne ce genre de chose… sniff…

3 A ne pas essayer… c'est dangeureux…


	3. Chapitre 2b

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2, encore désolée pour le retard

Sodom tombe au sol, tout le coté gauche déchiqueté par le coup de Shiva. Discrètement, Azraël se rapproche et tend une main. Un sceau se déploie sur sa main attirant l'âme du démon, visible seulement à ses yeux. Sa main rayonne un instant puis je reconcentre mon attention sur le combat, espérant au fond de moi que Shiva achève Sword avec autant d'efficacité.

Azraël a un espèce de frisson d'aura que je ne comprends pas : il a l'air presque effrayé. Je ne lui ai jamais vu cet air halluciné qu'il a dans le regard…

« Az… »

« Tais toi… » me coupe Mitzraël violemment.

Cette fois, je suis sûr que quelque chose va de travers. Quelque part, c'est pas plus mal, je pense à autre chose qu'à Ios toutes les trente secondes et… ah, non ! J'AI DIT : je pense à autre chose, genre le bien-être et la santé mentale de mes parents d'adop… non, j'ai rien dit… oubliez…

Mon regard se repose sur le combat qui dégénère en mise à mort d'abruti… Pour une fois que je pense du bien d'un démon : Vive Garland…

Aieuh ! Un coup de coude dans les cotes…

Je lance un regard furibond à Azraël qui me lance un regard noir. Est ce que par hasard il… non, c'est pas un hasard, il lit bien dans mes pensées.

Après nous avoir foudroyé tous les deux du regard, Mitzraël s'éloigne d'un pas décidé du temple derrière lequel on se terrait et après un moment d'hésitation, son compagnon le suit discrètement, sans se laisser voir par les combattants de toute façon trop occupés. Pas le choix, je suit, je compte pas rester là seul.

"C'était vraiment la peine de me frapper ?"

"Va falloir que tu calmes ta jalousie…"

"Azr…"

Le toussotement de Mitzraël n'a pas vraiment l'effet qu'il espérait. L'ange de la mort se retourne avec un air boudeur, tapant du pied par terre comme un gamin.

"On rentre…", murmure-t-il, avant de prendre la main de son ange et de déployer ses ailes.

* * *

A peine posés, un jeune ange nous bondit presque dessus. 

"Mickaël veut vous voir immédiatement…"

Aussitôt, habitués à fréquenter l'ange de la mort, on l'attrape chacun par une manche avant qu'il ne fuit pour éviter l'archange. Comme dirait Mitzraël, ces deux là sont un peu près aussi incompatibles qu'une tonne de nitroglycérine et une petite allumette.

L'autre ange nous regarde perplexe alors qu'Azraël braille tout ce qu'il peut.

"nnnnoooonnn ! pas lui ! veut pas ! il est pas gentil ! il me refile toujours des missions de merde ! C'est un gros sadique en plus !"

"Allons allons…"

Je veux pas savoir d'où il tient que Mickaël est sadique mais pour le reste, on est d'accord. Néanmoins, on traîne notre colis bruyant jusqu'aux appartements de notre supérieur, ignorant la majorité des passants qui nous regardent comme si… enfin, c'est vrai que voir l'ange de la mort, si respecté, en train de crier comme un veau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir, tout de suite, ça fait un choc.

On entre dans le bureau de Mickaël sans frapper à la porte (qu'Azraël a défoncé à coup de pieds pour essayer d'échapper à 'l'ultime punition' comme il dit… euh, crie…).

L'archange nous observe à travers ses paupières closes, pas même surpris du comportement e notre compagnon châtain qui glapit, couine et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

"Mes amis, j'ai une mission pour vous…"

A suivre…

Voilà… votre avis ?

Une petite question qui me vient aussi : Votre idée sur les personnages originaux… j'en fait quoi, je les garde pour la suite ou je les vire ?

Azraël : comme elle nous traite l'autre… !


End file.
